It's Been a Long Time A Kiba Inuzuka One Shot
by Lullaby Dusk
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka just got back from a long mission to find his favorite girl asleep on his couch waiting for his safe return. When she wakes Kiba enjoys a very sweet welcome home. Kiba/OC


**It's Been a Long Time, a Kiba Inuzuka One Shot**

I stepped out of the Hokage's office and plowed down the stairs. Akamaru sprinted ahead of me, his legs carrying him faster than me. I sighed and let him beat me home knowing he was tired and sore from the mission. Jogging up to the front of my house I looked around for Akamaru wondering if he was with Akari.

My door swished open, closing softly behind me as I caught it before it hit the frame. I continued through the kitchen to the living room where I found Akamaru stretched out on the floor next to the couch snoring. On the couch was Akari, her mouth opened softly letting air expand her lungs. Her fingers were curled in Akamaru's fur, her other arm encircling her own pooch, Cho. Her nose was nuzzled into Cho's neck as they all slept quietly.

I smiled and leaned down to brush Akari's long brown locks from her face and place a small kiss on her cheek. "I'm home," I breathed quietly.

She stirred; her bright blue eyes dawned with sleep as they blinked open. I watched her lips curve into a small smile before she whispered my name, "Kiba, you're back." She pressed her soft hand to the side of my neck.

I smiled at her kissing her lips softly, "I missed you."

Akari sat up, gently setting Cho aside. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I missed you, too, so much."

She tugged her fingers through my shaggy hair, while I told her about my mission. Her eyes widened when I told her about fights and her fingers trailed over my arms and torso looking for cuts. She smiled when she heard stories of Akamaru having fun, and her eyes shone when I told her how we had raced back to see her and Cho. She was as animated as always and I smiled leaning into the couch beside her, pulling her legs across my lap, enjoying telling her about the long trip.

"It was a long, long three weeks." I whispered pulling her body closer, tracing patterns on her creamy white skin.

She pressed her lips to mine barely touching at all, "It really was." Her breath was cool across my face, my stomach clenching slightly in anticipation as her soft lips met mine. My fingers tangled in her hair, holding her lips to mine, and I enjoyed the silkiness of it and the heat of the kiss.

I smiled, happy to be home, to be with Akari, to feel her excitement that I was home. Someone had once told me that coming home to someone waiting for you made all the difference, whoever they were they were right. "I love you, Akari."

"I love you too, Kiba," she said with one of her beautiful, bright, twinkling smiles that always took my breath away.

"I never thought I'd be happier to hear you say that back then when you first did, but Akari I feel like the happiest man on the planet right now, here with you." I crashed my lips against her, pulling her body even closer until there wasn't any space left. I felt her smile, and the soft sound of a sigh of contentment escaped the back of her throat as she gripped my jacket tighter, her fingers tangling in my hair harder.

Another noise of enjoyment escaped her lips when I slid an eager hand down her side and leg. I rested my hand on her knee and broke the kiss. "Maybe we should stop right here," I whispered low in her ear.

"No," she pouted. "It's been a very, very long three weeks," she said softly, enunciating the very's.

I kissed the tip of her nose, "Not here."

"Kiba!"

I untangled myself from her long legs and pulled her up gently by the hand. She giggled girlishly as I tugged her up the stairs to our bedroom where I closed the door behind us.

She stood smiling up at me, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Putting my hands on her hips I steered her backwards toward the bed where I proceeded to push her down roughly, climbing over her and kissing her neck, face, and earlobe. My hands wandered over her stomach, slowly trailing up and down under her shirt. Akari gently pushed my sleeve over as she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to my shoulder, slowly trailing light kisses up my neck before biting softly.

I pulled away giving her a toothy grin before pushing her slim shoulders back on the bed. "Oh no, it's still my turn." I grabbed her wrists, my hands wrapping around each small, delicate one pinning them on either side of her head, "And I'm stronger, so don't even try."

She pushed against my hands teasingly, pretending to try and giggled. I kissed her again, capturing her bottom lip with my teeth. I gently released her wrists and placing my hands at the bottom of her pretty flowered dress that had gotten pulled up to her bellybutton in my haste to get her underneath me. I pulled it over her head, her hair cascading down in a dreamy scent of strawberries and mint.

"Your turn," she said, "take it off."

I laughed, capturing her pouty lips in another quick kiss as her hands slid up my shirt against my stomach. I tugged the article of clothing over my head, her nails lightly raking against my skin. I shivered at her touch. She popped the button on the waist of my pants. "Those too," she whispered seductively.

I obliged and brought her body closer, the feeling of her skin against mine, her snowy stomach, smooth, silky leg wrapped around mine, sending an electric shock to my bones as I nibbled at the soft pearly skin of her neck.

"Kiba," she whispered in a way that made my toes curl and heart pick up.

"What do you want, Akari?" I asked gently biting on her earlobe.

I snaked my hand down her side, tugging the waistband of her dainty pink panties that matched her bra. She squirmed impatiently under me, "You."

I kissed her closed eyelids then lips before beginning to slid her underwear off.

She jumped, squeaking when there was the sudden sound of Cho barking and scratching at the door. I growled frustrated, and flipped on to my back next to Akari.

She rolled over kissing my collarbone, "Kiba." She drew the word out slowly, trailing her fingertip down my torso. I opened my eyes to see her smiling blue ones. Her smile stretched a little further as she rolled on top of me, pressing her lips to mine.

"It's been a long, long three weeks."

Suddenly there were no other noises in the universe than Akari's voice and my heartbeat as I brought her mouth back to mine, "It sure has."

**********************************3*************** *********************


End file.
